Drugs/Medicine
Introduction Drugs and Medications come in a number of colours and these colours can be used to help identify the pill. Unless otherwise specified, and without other skills such as Grit, you can only benefit from the effects of a certain drug once every 30 minutes i.e.(Taking a second Anti-Psyker after awakening from the first ones effects (after 10 minutes) will not induce an additional waking coma). Drugs and medications can be bought for 5 Consumable Points/1 pill or a character with Pharmaceuticals can combine 2 base chems, of the appropriate colour, to produce 2 pills. Types and Effects Anti - Psyker * Purple pill or injection * Puts the individual into a waking coma for 10 minutes. This allows them to survive psychic emissions and can temporarily interrupt a borderline psyker’s memory cascade. Beserker * Red pill * Increases aggressive tendencies, increases health by 2 points (even over the health cap), and prevents them from feeling pain so they can ignore vital strikes, shorting out and the walking wounded condition for half an hour. After thirty minutes they have a heart attack and fall to the dead state that requires defibrillation. Biofoam * White gel * Removes the effects of any Vital Strikes on the limb that biofoam is applied to. Additional doses soothe additional limbs even if applied within 30 minutes. Buffout * Yellow pill * Allows the patient to lift twice as much as a human normally could for the next thirty minutes. It allows people to walk (but not run) on their own while walking wounded. Click-Clack * Yellow pill * Causes alertness in low doses similar to a comparable intake of coffee. Regular use causes the user to click their tongue against their teeth. Additional doses are like additional cups of espresso. Diregrave * Red pill or injection * Causes numbness and clumsiness in all limbs and seizures coinciding with the 1 hit point damage that occurs every minute. This lasts for 5 minutes per dose Euphoria * Yellow pill or injection * Grants 1 faith due to feelings of overwhelming joy, excitement and invincibility with an equal reduction in self restraint and impulse control. You may make thoughtless decisions such as trying to grapple a Zed-Synth without the Special Forces core ability. Highly addictive and lasts around thirty minutes. Hypnospray * Colorless Aerosol * Induces a hypnotic state for 10 minutes where the patient will move when pushed but will not speak or take any independent actions. Has a range of 1 meter which makes it difficult to use in combat situations. Immunoboost * White pill * Those who take a pill every 12 hours will gain an hourly regeneration rate rather than suffer through the much slower realistic healing times. Those born off-world must take 1 per day while native born individuals can take 1 pill per week to avoid succumbing to infection. Knockout * White pill or injection * Renders them unconscious for 10 minutes. Neuropozyne * White pill * Take it daily to prevents the body from rejecting an installed augmentation and the companion biochip installed in the brain through the accumulation of glial build up on the brain. Overworld * Purple pill or injection * A strong deleriant that lasts around 30 minutes and induces hallucinatory flashbacks to pleasant past experiences. It is moderately addictive. Pain-Away * White pill or injection * Strong pain reliever that allows the patient to remain conscious and mobile and lasts around 30 minutes R12 Intellectual Suppressants * White pill * Protects the patient from insanity and degeneration caused by passive exposure to infohazards and dormant psykers. This lasts for around 2 hours. RadAway * Green pill or injection * Reduces any radiation-induced health cap penalties by two per dose. Multiple doses can be taken in a row. Repressitol * Colourless Aerosol * Destroys the past 10 minutes of memory. Causes nausea, mild visual blurring, spasms in the right hand, minor short-term memory loss and memory retrieval issues, meaning patients may forget from moment to moment things they have said or have been told. While physicians,anthropologists and those who have experienced Repressitol before can sometimes identify the effects, the average person won’t know what’s happened. Extra doses increases the amount of memories destroyed (see a GM). Enough doses (around 25) will turn a person into an amnesiac. Sleeping Pills * Green pill * Helps people sleep without nightmares. Smelling Salts * Colourless Powder * Those who are unconscious or dying will become conscious. Each bottle lasts for two uses. Sodium Telol * Green injection * Causes the patient to be unable to lie for 10 minutes and will instead respond in a sleepy manner full of tangents that need to be directed to ensure they properly answer the questions posed. Players should ensure they do answer questions and provide information to the questions asked but to also go off on long tangents unless redirected. Sootherpsyk * Purple pill or injection * Counteracts the effects of a kineticist’s short-circuiting for 30 minutes by managing various symptoms (such as swollen blood vessels in the brain). A pill must be taken every thirty minutes until the kineticist regains the faith required to relax their nerves. Stimpack * Red pill or injection * A short lived nanite pack that heals two damage as it hastily regenerates damaged tissues Underworld * Green pill or injection * This moderately addictive drug dampens one’s emotions for around 30 minutes -- especially negative ones. It also has the side effect of inducing temporary sociopathy as it is a powerful emotional suppressant. Category:Items Category:Mechanics